The present invention relates to a current-controlled oscillator controlled by a control voltage and stored data.
In a conventional voltage controlled oscillator, a variable resistor 701 shown in FIG. 7 is provided in order to change voltage characteristics of an output frequency. In order to change an absolute value of the output frequency, a variable resistor 702 shown in FIG. 7 may be provided. As an alternative, to change the absolute value a condensor may be replaced by a different condensor.
In conventional voltage control type oscillation circuits, a variable resistor has a minimum size of 5.times.5.times.2 mm. On the other hand, a resistor element has a size of about 2.times.3.times.1 mm. It is impractical to mount these elements on a small-sized device such as a wristwatch in which a packaging area for electric parts is limited. Moreover, it is extremely difficult to exchange the elements.